Wireless communication networks exchange user data between communication devices to facilitate various data services, like internet access, voice calling, media streaming, data messaging, and the like. Wireless communication networks allow users to move about as they communicate. A popular form of wireless communication network is Long Term Evolution (LTE). Wireless relays are used to extend the coverage area of wireless networks including LTE networks.
The wireless relays serve user devices and exchange user data with wireless base stations or another network gateway. In LTE networks, femtocell relays and picocell relays exchange user data and user signaling over the air between User Equipment (UE) and eNodeBs. The wireless relays also exchange data and signaling between the UEs and a Secure Gateway (Se-GW) over a Local Area Network/Wide Area Network (LAN/WAN). These wireless relay communications use various combinations of Ethernet, Data over Cable System Interface Specification (DOCSIS), Wave Division Multiplex (WDM), Wireless Fidelity (WIFI), Long Term Evolution (LTE), WIFI/LTE Aggregation (LWA), or some other data communication protocol.
The typical wireless relay automatically establishes a backhaul connection upon power up. If the backhaul connection goes down, then the wireless relay loses network connectivity. To provide reliability, some wireless relays have dual backhaul connections. For example, some WIFI hotspots have dual WIFI backhaul links to separate WIFI aggregation nodes. Smart phones that offer tethering to other devices offer dual backhaul over both a WIFI/DOCSIS connection and an LTE link.
Unfortunately, wireless relays are not effective when selecting backhaul connections for individual UEs. Both the data and the intelligence to perform more effective backhaul selection in wireless relays is lacking.